


Little Wonder

by danvssomethingorother



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Deaged Character, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pete and Billy are a couple but I want to mainly focus on gen stuff, just the Venture family taking care of little kid Rusty, mentions of child abuse, small baby Rusty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/pseuds/danvssomethingorother
Summary: Rusty, being the idiot he is, accidentally deages himself and his family has to take care of a small frightened child who doesn't know who they are.





	Little Wonder

A break through, that’s what he was calling it. The answer to aging. Wrinkles were a thing of the past he said.

Brock wished he worked for someone who had more common sense then to just drink untested chemicals. He tried to snatch the vial from the idiot but Rusty could be fast when he wanted to be, jumping away from Brock’s reach and giving him a smug smile before downing the vial.

“See? Perfectly safe,” he had said but that smug attitude dropped as he looked at his reflection staring back at him from the vanity mirror he had brought down to the lab, “And useless.”

Doc was still like aged milk, looking a good ten years older then he actually was, didn’t look like he discovered the fountain of youth. He was pushing his fingers against his blemishes and wrinkles and jabbing at the bags under his eyes cursing under his breath as he called it a day.

He sighed loudly turning back to Brock, opening his mouth, maybe to complain some more about his failed experiment but stopped grabbing onto his body guard. Shaking his head hard and scrunching his eyes closed.

“Dizzy spell,” he mumbled to Brock who didn’t let him elaborate more, instantly sweeping him off his feet.

“Its nothing,” he moaned loudly, lightly smacking Brock for worrying about his friend’s health.

Brock just gave him a warning glare as he sat him on the couch, pausing a moment to drape a blanket over his shaking shoulders and shoving Rusty back down the second he tried to get up.

“You want Billy or the hospital?”

Brock always gave him this choice when he did something stupid, if he demanded neither it was the hospital by default.

“You are being a giant worry wort! I am fine!”

Brock just shoved him back down when he tried to get up making him fold his arms pouting and finally mumbling to just call Billy, they didn’t have insurance.

Brock’s eyes rolled and he groaned loudly at this man’s cheapness and immaturity. Sure, the boys would be fine, they always had plan B if something happened to them but what about this moron? The same idiot who was constantly being shot, stabbed and ingesting whatever dangerous thing he could get his hands on like a suicidal toddler.

Brock was his body guard, he wasn’t the miracle worker Doc often thought he was. He knew basic first aid. He could patch up the re-opened wounds, but he couldn’t stop internal bleeding or the organ failure. He sometimes doubted Billy’s qualifications as the family doctor, and he didn’t want to get health insurance to get himself professional help.

He forced the remote into Doc’s hand and gestured his head toward the TV, keeping his face stern. Doc scowled at him, but just did as he was told, lying back against the couch and turning on the TV while Brock called Billy.

Brock hated the only working landline they had was stuck to the kitchen wall, their home was in desperate need of remodeling, but they lacked the money to get it out of the 1970s and into the modern day. The last upgrade they had gotten was a new TV and satellite and that was ten years ago. Brock shook his head, pressing hard down on each button and keeping an ear out for any cries of pain from Doc as he made his phone call.

On the first try, he didn’t get an answer, he hung up and poked his head on Doc. He was sleeping, chest rising and falling evenly, no sign of pain. He checked his pulse. Nothing dangerous. It was normal. He bent down and took off Doc’s glasses, no sense in ruining his last pair. He gently pried the remote from his hand as well, turning down the volume before returning to the kitchen.

The second try he got an answer but it wasn’t Billy. Pete slurred the name of his company, sounded like he had been drinking again making Brock annoyed that he was even wasting his time.

“Put Billy on White,” Brock didn’t waste time on pleasantries. He really didn’t care to either.

“Sorry Pal but Billy went ta his mom’s,” Pete snickered sobering up instantly.

“When will he be back?” Brock pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Few days, he was being real secretive about it,” Pete huffed, “Packed a suitcase and just told me ta hold down the fort. I don’t even think he went to his mom’s---”

Brock cut him off not caring enough about their lover’s spat to listen to this, “Do you have any way of contacting him?”

“Are Rust and the boys alright?”

“Doc thought it was a smart idea to just drink chemicals again.”

“That’s Rust for ya,” Pete sighed, “Scared the crap outta me in college doing that shit. What drugs he making now? He’s not tripping on homemade ecstasy again is he?”

“Some kinda age defying bullshit…”

“Maybe ya should give poison control a ring if you think Rust put something dangerous in his mouth.”

Brock just groaned in annoyance hanging up the phone, he would just monitor Doc for now. If he looked like he was taking a turn for the worse, then he would worry about it.

He went back into the living room and frowned seeing a puff of bright red hair poking from the top of the blanket covering Doc.

He pulled back the blanket and it took all his will power to cry out realizing Doc had shrunk to the point his speed suit was nothing more then an extra blanket and he had deaged about thirty years.

He was no longer Rusty Venture, washed up has been but the child star he had once been.

What the hell did Doc make?

**Author's Note:**

> I just need a deage Rusty fic ;.; 
> 
> I hope you guys do too! Don't be afraid to review if you enjoyed


End file.
